


A Steady Beat

by IcyRain_Hollows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, F/F, Fluff, Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyRain_Hollows/pseuds/IcyRain_Hollows
Summary: An exchange of sweet affections and many soft moments together.





	A Steady Beat

**Author's Note:**

> A One-shot separated into two sections, one leaning more toward's Lena's view, and the other more toward's Widow's.

Part One - Lena's Perspective

Countless hours escape from the day, as exhausting conflicts of war and criminal actions happen scattered about. Any time with peace, even for a short moment, was a wonderful break from reality. Yet even in the calmest situations there was no such thing as pure bliss. There would alway be peering eyes, people chatting about and the sudden unpredictable acts of assault and violence. Whether or nor the fear was wore on the surface did not make these events any less terrifying and yet here she was, laying besides a woman that didn't seem to feel a thing.

Her body was always burning in comparison to the other beside her, she was always louder than her, faster than her, and yet, this very woman always had the upper hand. Most of the time she didn't spend thinking of it. The relationship they had was already bizarre. Lena couldn't help it though, there was something thrilling about the blue-skinned woman, something fascinating. Her hand upon Widow's face, her thumb specifically feeling over the features of her lips, cheeks and eyelids. She enjoyed admiring, but she also loved the physical contact.

"Hand away, Cherie." Widow's voice softly rose, despite being numb, she always seemed to feel or at least know when the other was touching her even when asleep. "Lena. Hand. Away." She repeated herself when the hand wasn't retracted immediately. With a small pout the small Brit moved her hand, placing her head on her shoulder. A sigh slipped through the purple lips but she allowed it. As long as Tracer's head wasn't resting on her chest or stomach, it didn't matter to her.

"Love, may I-"

"Non."

"What? I didn't even ask yet!" Lena rose her voice, but it was never too loud. She couldn't be very loud where they were. If anyone dared to here her, Reaper, Doomfist, Moira, etc. She was as good as dead. 

"Hush. You were going to ask to lay on me, were you not?" Her eyes opened slightly, the haunting yellow that was once something much warmer staring at her.

"Well..yeah..but you could've at least let me ask. Or at least consider it sometimes." She muttered, wrapping her arms around her.

"I don't want your body weight on top on me." Widow felt the stinging warm flesh from Lena's arms, she knew very well that she wanted attention, distractions from the world. But, it wasn't something she knew how to give. Why she went to her for it was beyond the Spider's comprehension. It didn't stop her from at least giving it a shot. 

One of the arms that was draped around her she took hold of, pulling it away from it current grasp and taking hold of the hand. The entire time Lena willingly let her arm be moved, watching closely. Then a large grin appeared on her face. Widow had brought her hand to her lips and gave it a kiss. It was a little act, yes, but it was still just as exciting to her as a kiss on the cheek would be. "Aw, can I give you a kiss too?" 

"Oui." Almost immediately the spiky haired female had her lips on the other's cheek. Chances to give affection she was all open for, and she generally didn't want to stop. What was one little peck on the cheek turned into a bunch of feather like kisses all over Widow's face.

The Sniper was calm under the wave of kisses, she knew that this was going to happen when she gave permission. Though there was a point where too much was  
too much. She cupped Tracer's face, gently squishing her cheek. "Okay, okay, that's enough, don't you think?" She raised a brow, and received a small giggle.

"Enough? There is never enough kisses~" She chirped, leaning into the touch of one of the two hands on her face. Her expression was of clear delight. It didn't matter to her that Widow didn't smile that often, it didn't matter if she was not very affectionate, talkative, etc. She knew, even if everyone else in the world was telling her otherwise, that this woman below cared for her.

\-----

It was a rare occasion, to be out and about in the world without someone peering at her. An even rarer situation was being outside during the day with the shivering beauty. There location was unknown to both sides, a spot where there wasn't strong connections to the internet or to servers in general. Even a plane that might fly above wouldn't notice them for that the trees were excellent coverage. 

Her back was flat against the ground, staring up at all the foliage of the tree leaves and branches. The soft chatter of birds and occasional rustle of smaller animals in the bushes was a nice difference away from the city and chaos. She looked over at the other woman who sat leaning against the tree with her knees to her chest. 

She may not feel the cold, but she certainly appeared as though she was freezing. Or perhaps she was in some sort of pain? Lena got up and moved to sit next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. She wanted to ask if she was okay but knew Widow didn't like to answer those questions. Sometimes the reason why was because she found them annoying, other times it was because she didn't actually know.

Despite physically being there, where Lena could touch, see and hear her, it didn't always seem like Widowmaker was actually there. It was a common event, where her physical vessel will be there for her but mentally she was lost. It wasn't something Tracer could never understand but how much she wanted to, or at least know how to help, was very high. "May I hold your hand?" 

There was a delay in response but eventually Widow held her hand out to her, and she gladly took hold of it. Gently her warm thumb would rub against the other's flesh in her best attempts to comfort her. 

It was quiet for awhile, Lena closed her eyes to enjoy the peaceful sounds. Her hand still holding Widow's, relaxed and happy. What made it even better was when she felt the other's head rest on top on her own. It made her smile. "Tired, Love?" 

"Mm.." She noised. Her hand pulled away from Lena's grasp and wrapped her arm around her to the best of her ability. "Non."

"Well if you ever get tired, feel free to take a nap. I'll be right here the entire time!" Tracer happily cuddled closer to Widow's side.

\-----

Trickling, there was some red liquid falling into a puddle. It wasn't painful, but her body struggled to move and function. Therefore she was stuck leaning against a wall in the shadows for support. Her golden eyes more focused on the heavy crimson water. Though, when she heard steps coming toward her she peered up. Her orbs practically glowed in the dark. She was prepared to attack the on coming figure until she realized who it was.

She sighed in some relief as Lena approached her. There wasn't any fear of death, but her body trembled in the pain that Widow couldn't seem to register. The most she could comprehend was that she was unable to move her body to her normal ability. 

Her weight shifted away from the wall and onto the spiky haired Brit. Her normally straight posture was compromised due to her condition and the height of the other female resulting her to slouch and have her knees bent. 

"Love, I could carry-"

"Non." 

"But you're hurt, and it'd be easier to get you out of this situation if you just let me-"

"Lena." Widow's voice was stern. "There is no way of re-locating me without us getting seen together. Just help me sit, Sombra should be here to recover me soon." 

"But..alright." She helped the wounded female sit down, propped against the wall. She stayed by her side, letting Widow use her for any support she may need. "I will stop by later to see if you're okay though." This time she wasn't giving the other much of an option. No wasn't going to be taken as an answer and that much the Sniper was very well aware.

Her weight went from being mostly on the wall to mostly on Tracer, her body was clearly exhausted and wanted to lay down. It was taking her team awhile, she didn't know why, perhaps there was still some sort of fighting she couldn't see or hear. Lena helped her lay down there, letting her use her leg as a pillow.

Her hand ran through the long blue locks, soft and silky between her fingers. She couldn't help but be worried. It was something that happened, and Widow always came through but it was always a scary thought to think these moments could be the last moments together. Eventually she started to hum. Her singing wasn't any good, nor was her humming for that matter, but it was comforting technique she had learnt from the other. This is how they stayed, waiting, humming, and watching over until finally someone from Talon arrived and Tracer had to scurry quickly away. 

\-----

To a camera she was blur, with correct timing she wouldn't appear at all. The dimmer her outfit the easier it was to sneak by without too many issues. The facility wasn't one like Overwatch, it wasn't made of metal, it didn't look like a place where military weapons were held or had vital information. It was a home, a large structure that was very clean and many rooms. Some of the building had resemblances to Oasis, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Through a cracked open window and specific timing, Lena slipped into the Widow's room. It wasn't very full but the furniture in it was items from her home. No. Amelie's home. Not Widowmaker's. As for the Spider herself, she was asleep on the bed good as new. There was no doubt her condition was average again, Moira had worked very hard alongside Angela for quite some time. 

She made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge. The movement of weight on the bed went unnoticed. It was strange, Lena was in her web, and there was no reaction or care. Yeah she was asleep, but Lena was so used to waking her with every unsteady movement. Curiously her hand went to her face, rubbing her thumb over her cheek, feeling her features and for once, it didn't wake up the Spider. She was baffled as to why that was but obviously couldn't ask. Instead she laid down, using Widow's shoulder as a pillow.

Relaxed and content, she spent roughly two hours daydreaming while at her side. She was staying awake, wanting to be at the other's side when she finally woke up but also in case someone entered the room and she needed to hide. The amount of time that had passed she wasn't aware of. Instead her mind continued to play with silly happy thoughts until eventually an idea struck her. 

Widow was still awake, she had not shown any signs of waking up. So she had adjusted her position so that her head rested on her chest instead of her shoulder. Her ear pressed up against the cold skin and was very quiet. One could hear the slight breeze slipping in through the window, and Lena's own breathing and heart. It was strange to her, she could hear her them for herself but not for the woman beneath her yet she felt her chest rise and fall.

She decided to concentrate on it, she wanted to hear the other's heart beat. The very thing that Widow would tell her she didn't have. It was rather scary to not hear the beating of one's heart yet feel their breathing. She knew that she was modified but it was still very worrisome. Soon she closed her eyes, listening for something.

Another hour had passed before heavy lids opened, the Spider's eyes were glazed over and she was slowly blinking to adjust to the lighting. Her chest was heavy. It confused her at first until she realized the human clinging so affectionately to her form. As of the moment her body was sluggish, though wanted desperately to moved Lena away from her chest.

The moment Widow finally tried to push her off was when Lena finally caught the faintest sound of a heart beat. She gasped, ignoring the other's actions entirely. "You do have a heartbeat!" Her voice held excitement, but it didn't last when she saw the look at the Sniper's face.

She was clearly displeased, "You know very well I don't like you laying on my chest, I don't have a heart so I doubt you heard anything other than your own desires." 

"I know you don't like it, but I wanted to hear for your heart. You are alive and are still human so you obviously have one. Why don't you like it?" It went quiet. Widow didn't like acknowledging she had a heart beat. She didn't like thinking about it, hearing it or anything. They were all traits that didn't belong to her and whom she is said to be. 

The silence was all the knowledge Lena needed to know in order to realize to just the subject. "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." 

"A heart beat doesn't belong to me. It belongs to her." 

Surprised, the spiky haired character instinctively reached for Widow's hand. "Love. You deserve a heart just as much as she does."

"That's why I have yours." The words weren't meant to slip from the Spider's tongue but there were already out in the air now. 

It made Lena blush slightly and smile to herself for a few second before shaking it off. "Ah, as much as my heart does belong to you emotionally, you still physically have your own." She moved closer, "May I kiss your cheek?"

"Oui." 

Her lips came in contact with Widow's cheek before continuing to speak. "I know the heart you have may not feel like your own, but that would mean your body isn't your own either." She paused, thinking for a moment. "But this is your body. It's unique and special specifically to you! Amelie didn't have blue skin, her body wasn't cold, she didn't stand the same way as you nor did she have the same personality. And you know who I fell in love with? I fell in love with you! Not Amelie." She let go of Widow's hand to put her hand on her chest. "This heart here belongs to you."

"Lena." 

"Yeah..?"

"You're sappy."

Lena's hand slowly moved away from her chest, an awkward smile on her face. "I guess my words didn't mean much, huh?" 

"Hush." She responded, pulling the other into a hug. "If this heart of mine is really that important to you, then tell me. What does it sound like?"

She grinned and she adjusted herself in the hug, her ear against the other's chest and listening to the faint but steady heart beat. "It's soft, and a little slow. But it's steady."

"Is it to your liking, Cherie?"

"You in general are to my liking, and yes, your heart included."

 

Part Two - Widow's Perspective 

A web take time to construct, a beautiful array of silky threads. Though, as wonderous as the structure may be, it breaks and tears with each creature that tries to encounter it. Every broken thread will be replaced with a new one, but time does come when it finally needs to be rebuilt or else it will become completely undone. And the way these strings are tangle and snap are all because of a sweet foolish girl.

There was no way for her to prepare for the love and devotion that is handed to her. The conflicts that she is forced to endure for the sake of being with me. It would be easier to give her up, to drain this bug of it's lovely color. 

But.

She could not bring herself to do it. This pest, this annoyance, the on-going happy figure was someone that she caught but couldn't get rid of. Even with the voices telling her to kill her, put an end to her, she could not bring herself to.

Next to her was this perky being, clinging to her arm while watching a movie. It was entertaining for Lena, the flickering screen and story, it didn't matter whether or not it was live-action or animated, for adults or for children, she enjoyed it. At least, that was Widow was able to tell. She wasn't much for movies as her lover was, so it was often that her eyes would wander on her. That didn't mean she didn't pay attention to the movie. If Lena wanted to talk about the movie, she'd listen and have a conversation with her about it but admittedly she lacked understanding so there would be scenes that went over her head.

Though, her favorite moments were when the other would start to doze of during the film. She'd hum for her when she looked sleepy and gently play with the tips of her hair. And now was a perfect example of that, the foolish girl clinging to her arm and leaning a good amount of body weight against her. Her eyes were still glued to the screen but were clearly heavy. All Widow had to do was hum as though lulling a small animal to sleep.

Whether the other fell asleep or not was never guaranteed, but this time seemed so easy. Within what felt like seconds she was asleep against the chilling figure. Widow couldn't help but smile ever so slightly to herself, knowing that she was able to give to some extent while also having an adorable love at her side. It was a good feeling yet a strange one. 

It never quite felt like something she could get used to, even if the habits were common place, it still felt as though something within was coming undone and she never knew how to deal with it nor could she understand it enough to explain it to anyone, even if she wanted to.

\-----

Examination, repair, examination, repair.

It was all so confusing to her, it was all so hard to reflect on. She spent a day looking at herself in a mirror, thinking of words expressed to her from about heart. But she couldn't grasp it. Even when she could see herself touch her own body, did it really mean she owed it? What was so important about a heartbeat to Lena anyway? She'd try to improve herself, to better herself for the other's benefit. That was what she wanted, right? 

While staring into the mirror Widow put her hand over her chest, she focused on feeling and/or hearing, but it never got her anywhere. Only did her frustration make her heart beat loud enough for her to hear it. It made her freeze to hear a sound that no one else would unless pressed against her body, it was startling to hear her own insides make a noise. She wasn't used to it. It was foreign and felt unnatural and fake. 

Within the next hour she was supposed to meet up with Lena, and she wanted to see herself as her own person when they did. It seemed so easy for the other to see her as someone special, someone that is themselves, but it didn't make sense. She was able to fall in love with someone that couldn't even figure out how to accept themselves, nonetheless even bother to try until now.

There was a sense of comfort and reassurance in it though, to know that Lena was willing to accept her and work with you. She was able to love her despite her lack of self, understanding emotions and being affectionate. Even when she was lost, she could at least be confident that the other woman was there for her in the end.

\-----

Plans got overwritten, yet the originals were still visibly under. An outdoor date that the two were meant to experience was ruined by a common cold. Generally Widow wouldn't bother to try to keep plans if they were canceled but she felt that perhaps she could change that for this situation. Without giving any warning to the other, she made her way to Lena's apartment. She figured if they could not have their date, she could at least be with her and attempt to take care of her. 

She received so much from the smaller female, it was her turn to give.

It wasn't long until she knocked on the door to Lena's apartment, she didn't actually think the other would get up to answer so she let herself in. The clicking noise that came from the knob had caused the sick woman to look toward the door and seeing her girlfriend enter made her smile a little. It was weaker compared to normal.

"Oi, Love. I'm so happy to see you.." She would've raised her voice in happiness but was too weak to express the emotions she was feeling. "..how did you get in? I thought I locked the door?"

"You did. But I unlocked it." She went over to the woman laying on the couch. She took one of the couch pillows and propped up Lena's head.

"Oh, I don't remember giving you spare keys."

"That is because you didn't, I picked the lock." Widow answered simply, putting her hand to her forehead to feel her burning temperature and gage how much it had increased. 

"I should get you a spare.." She shakily raised her arm to grab Widow's, which she let her arm be moved. Lena was holding the other's hand to her cheek, squishing her cheek against the cold blue flesh. "I'm very happy you're here." 

"You better be." Her response made Lena weakly laugh.

"You're too cute." 

"De quoi parles-tu?" Widow was clearly confused to be referred to as cute, it wasn't a title she'd give herself.

"Nnn, I don't understand.." The other whined. She was trying her best to keep up with her personality and express her emotions to the fullest extent with which Widow shushed her.

"Don't whine, don't try to raise your voice, and don't even attempt to get up. You are here to rest, and I am here to aid you." Lena made a whimper in response to what she was told, rubbing her cheek against her lover's hand once again.

"..I want to know what you said.." 

"What are you talking about."

"Widow," She whined a bit, "you know what I'm referring to.."

"Non, de quoi parles-tu means what are you talking about."

"Oh. Why did you ask that?" Lena had already forgot what was going on in their conversation, she was too focused on the French words. It caused Widow to roll her eyes at her.

"You said 'you're too cute', but you could not have been referring to me. So what were you referring to?" She felt Lena gently tug her to lean closer, so she did. Her hair was then grabbed and pulled at.

"I was talking about you, Silly..You are cute.."

"I don't agree."

"..hm..that doesn't matter, because I think you are cute.." She said, giving the other a smile.

It didn't seem fair to Widow, here she was in order to be comfort for the other and yet she was the one receiving the love and affection. She did not know how to give and it was frustrating. A quick huff escaped her mouth. "You are foolish for thinking that." Before the other had a chance to respond she asked, "Would you like to be moved to your bed? It would be more comfortable for you." 

Without any words, Lena's body language answered her. Her arms reaching up to a child to be carried. And again, she did what her lover wanted. She picked her up and carried her to her room where she laid her down on the bed. Then she went to the kitchen and got water to put on the nightstand in assumption that Lena would eventually need it.

The entire time she was very aware of the other's eyes watching her. She decided not to bring attention to it and got into bed along with the sick girl. There was no need in her mind to explain anything, she pulled Lena on top of her and allowed her to use her body as a bed.

It took the spiky haired Brit a moment to process this but once she realized she basically light up. For a moment she didn't look so sick. Lena rested her head on  
Widow's chest, and draped her arms around her loosely and weakly. "..I didn't have to ask..are you su-"

"I'm positive. Now rest. I will be here when you wake up, and you can wake me if you need anything." This was an act she knew that Lena desired, and she was willing to give to her this comfort. Her body may not feel like her own, and she was still hesitate with having a heartbeat, but if this made Lena happy and comfortable, then it was okay. It didn't matter how it made herself feel, she knew she couldn't stay in a comfort zone forever.

"Widow?"

"I said rest."

"I know..I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Lena whispered, closing her eyes to fall asleep.

"Je t'aime aussi."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines-Day Everyone,  
> I decided to do a different ship as to express my enjoyment in multiple pairings.  
> I hope you will enjoy this piece about Lena and Widowmaker, and please mind errors for that I am not the best with my grammar.


End file.
